Friendly Ponies
Cloud Friendly Ponies (formerly called the Friendly Ponies Fort) is one of the most popular clouds on Cloudsdale, owned by the user, Mega (also known as Megamanfan and/or Omega). Ever since its creation, it has gained in popularity and is now in the top 10 most popular clouds. It currently has over 4,000 users. Origin Back in the year of 2013, the creator of the cloud (Mega) created a cloud called "(The) Friendly Ponies Fort", which he later changed the name to "Friendly Ponies". The cloud has a fast-growing population of users. Rules (Taken directly from the rules page of Friendly Ponies) Please do not use //. This isn't an RP cloud, and although RP allowed, using // pisses the owner off. Keep that in mind if you see/participate in RP. Please do not spoil new episodes for the rest of us. We ask you to not say anything other than whether you liked it or not. Thank you. There is an age requirement to browse this site, and it will be enforced in this cloud. First rule of Friendly Ponies : You do not talk about Friendly Ponies. Second rule of Friendly Ponies : You do NOT talk about Friendly Ponies. 1. Cursing is allowed, but not towards others. Do not over curse, warnings will be issued. Do not use any obviously worse curse words than others. No racial slurs, or any racism in general. This results in an immediate ban. 2. As the name suggests, please be friendly, and don't bully anypony. 3. Posting any NSFW links will result in an immediate ban. 4. Spamming will not be tolerated. 5. Trolling results in an indefinite ban. 6. No clopping, or suggestive pics. No inappropriate names. 7. Do not argue about best ponies, there are only favorites. 8. RP is generally allowed, but the owner doesn't much care for it. If he requests you end it, then you are expected to respect his wishes. Keep rp PG-13 (No gore or sexual situations). 9. Try not to lurk. Join the conversation! 10. Please do not overuse the bots. 11. Try to use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. 12. No talk about politics or religion, please. 13. Do not post anything from 4chan. You will be banned with the first post. 14. No depressing talk, or bringing the mood of the cloud down. 15. Do not post a cloud unless given permission by a mod. Non-permitted posting results in an immediate ban. Fumei absolutely hates illegal cloud posts, so beware of his rage. If no mod is around at the time of asking, you are asked to wait until one arrives. No multiple cloud posts, you only get one a day. If a cloud link is just dropped without warning, you'll get a longer ban. 16. The owner is a big nerd, so feel free to talk about anime and video games. 17. Please do not overuse emoji. 18. If you piss off or annoy the owner in any way, he will ban without warning. He usually gives a warning, but don't expect one. 19. Magic the Gathering is awesome, and screw you for saying otherwise. Unless you say it's okay, in which case that's fine. I meant screw you as in for the haters only, so don't feel bad if you only like it a little. 20. If you have a nice looking pic on that the owner shows interest in, you will be asked by him to post it. Please comply with his request. Zoe is the new overlord of this cloud